List of Albums
Or List of Singles ? What Evil Lurks Side A (Vinyl) * What Evil Lurks * We Gonna Rock Side B (Vinyl) * Android * Everybody in the Place Experience Experience * Jericho * Muisc Reach (1/2/3/4) * Wind It Up * Your Love (Remix) * Hyperspeed (G-Force Part 2 * Charly (Trip into Drum and Bass Version * Out of Space * Everybody In The Place * Weather Experience * Fire (Sunrise Version) * Ruff In The Jungle Bizness * Death Of The Prodigy Dancers (Live) Experience Expanded * Your Love * Ruff in the Jungle Bizness (Uplifting Vibes Remix) * Charly (Alley Cat Remix) * Fire (Edit) * We Are the Ruffest * Weather Experience (Top Buzz Remix) * Wind It Up (Rewound) * G-Force, Pt. 1 (Energy Flow) * Crazy Man * Out of Space (Techno Underworld Remix) * Everybody in the Place (Fairground Remix) * Android (UK bonus track) * Out of Space (Live From Pukkelpop 2005) Music For The Jilted Generation Music For The Jilted Generation * Intro * Break & Enter * Their Law (Howlett, Pop Will Eat Itself) * Full Throttle * Voodoo People * Speedway (Theme from Fastlane) * The Heat (The Energy) * Poison (Howlett, Maxim Reality) * No Good (Start The Dance) * One Love (Edit) *The Narcotic Suite **3 Kilos **Skylined **Claustrophopic Sting More Music For The Jilted Generation * Voodoo People (Radio 1 Maida Vale Session) * Poison (Radio 1 Maida Vale Session) * Break & Enter (2005 Live Edit) * Their Law (Live at Pukkelpop) * No Good (Start the Dance) (Bad For You Mix) * Scienide * Goa (The Heat The Energy Part 2) * Rat Poison * Voodoo People (Dust Brothers Remix) Fat Of The Land * Smack My Bitch Up * Breathe * Diesel Power * Funky Shit * Serial Thrilla * Mindfields * Narayan * Firestarter * Climbatize * Fuel My Fire Always Outnumbered, Never Outgunned * Spitfire * Girls * Memphis Bells * Get Up Get Off * Hotride * Wake Up Call * Action Radar * Medusa's Path * Pheonix * You'll Be Under My Wheels * The Way It Is * Shoot Down * More Girls Invaders Must Die * Invaders Must Die * Omen * Thunder * Colours * Take Me To The Hospitol * Warrior's Dance * Run With The Wolves * Omen Reprise * World's On Fire * Piranha * Stand Up Their Law: The Singles 1990-2005 * Firestarter * Their Law (2005 Edit * Breathe * Out of Space * Smack My Bitch Up * Poison (1995 EQ) * Girls * Voodoo People (2005 Edit) * Charly (Alley Cat Remix) * No Good (Start the Dance) * Spitfire (2005 Version) * Jericho * Everybody In The Place (Fairground Remix) * One Love * Hot Ride Limited Edition Disc 2 * Razor * Back 2 Skool * Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) * Under My Wheels (Remix) * No Man Army (Edit) * Molotov Bitch * Voodoo Beats * Out Of Space (Audio Bullys Remix) * The Way It Is (Live Remix) * We Are The Ruffest * Your Love * Spitfire (Live) * Their Law (Live) * Breathe (Live) * Serial Thrilla (Live) * Firestarter (Live) The Dirtchamber Sessions Volume 1 * Track 1 ** Intro Beats ** Rasmus, "Punk Shock" ** Hardnoise, "Untitled" ** The Chemical Brothers, "Chemical Beats" ** Ultramagnetic MCs, "Kool Keith Housing Things" ** Lightning Rod featuring Jalal, "Sport" ** Ultramagnetic MCs, "Give the Drummer Some" ** Time Zone, "Wildstyle" * Track 2 ** Bomb the Bass, "Bug Powder Dust" ** Trouble Funk, "Pump Me Up" ** The Charlatans, "How High" ** The Prodigy, "Poison" ** Jane's Addiction, "Been Caught Stealing" ** Tim Dog featuring KRS-One, "I Get Wrecked" * Track 3 ** Babe Ruth, "The Mexican" ** The B-Boys, "Rock the House" ** The Chemical Brothers, "(The Best Part of) Breaking Up" ** Word of Mouth, "King Kut" * Track 4 ** DJ Mink, "Hey Hey Can You Relate" (Instrumental) ** The KLF, "What Time Is Love" ** Bones Breaks, "Funky Acid Makossa" ** Bones Breaks, "Shifted Off" ** Bones Breaks, "And the Break Goes Again" ** Meat Beat Manifesto, "Radio Babylon" ** Herbie Hancock, "Rockit" ** The 45 King, "900 Number" ** Propellerheads, "Spybreak!" ** Beastie Boys, "It's the New Style" * Track 5 ** Sex Pistols, "New York" ** Fatboy Slim, "Punk to Funk" ** Medicine, "I'm Sick" * Track 6 ** D.S.T., "The Home of Hip Hop" ** JVC Force, "Strong Island" ** Primal Scream, "Kowalski" ** Beastie Boys, "Time to Get Ill" ** Barry White, "I'm Gonna Love You a Little More Babe" ** Public Enemy, "Public Enemy No. 1" ** The JB's, "Blow Your Head" ** T La Rock, "Breakin' Bells" *Track 7 ** LL Cool J, "Get Down" ** Digital Underground, "The Humpty Dance" ** Uptown, "Dope on Plastic" ** Coldcut, "Beats and Pieces" *Track 8 ** London Funk Allstars, "Sure Shot" ** West Street Mob, "Break Dancin' (Electric Boogie)" ** Hijack, "Doomsday of Rap" ** Renegade Soundwave, "Ozone Breakdown" ** The Beginning of the End, "Funky Nassau" ** The Jimmy Castor Bunch, "It's Just Begun"